


No Exit

by beetle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU ficlet. 150 words exactly, including the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Exit

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Spoilers/Warnings: S2 AU, ALLUSIONS TO UNDERAGE NON-CON.

Blood squelches in the boy’s remaining shoe.  
  
Dunno how he’s still  _walking_ , considering what Angelus did to him. Looks like a whipped puppy, he does, bloody lower lip all pooched out and trembling. Looking at me as if I had something in the way of protection or answers.  
  
All I’ve got’s this fucking chair.  
  
“Help me. . .” The boy’s dark eyes are welling with tears.  
  
“Whatever you need, I don’t have any, whelp. Piss off.”   
  
“Please -“  
  
“I said  _get_. Can barely protect m’self. You’re not even a blip on my radar.”  
  
The squelch of a blood-soaked shoe, a scent like utter despair -  
  
“Boy. A word of advice: the less you fight, the sooner it’s over. Go on. He’ll be wantin’ you again.”  
  
 _Squelch. . . squelch_. . .  
  
As the Slayer’s broken boy hobbles away, all I can think is:  
  
 _Better you than me._


End file.
